Loving the Hate
by DandylionFields
Summary: Anything goes at an academy isolated from the rest of the world (more info inside) GaukuenHetalia nyo!FACE


**a/n;; preview for a possible future story :0 **

**gakuenhetalia + face & nyo!face x) comment if you would like to see this in the future xx**

**americas ; amelia used to be the all-america princess back home, but realizes things change drastically when she moves to an isolated rural private school / alfred surprises his twin sister at the academy when he arrives earlier than expected, but learns how much he's missed in those 2 months of neglect (Rus x femAme & USUK) **

**englands ; victoria kirkland is one of the few more powerful and intimidating heads at her school (more tba) / arthur is astonishingly proud of his drama department, but it's his senior year, and he's pulling his hair out not from college applications but in fear his legacy will die with his diploma (femUK x tba)**

**frances ; tba (but something along the lines of the bbt finding crushes, but not france) **

**canadas ; madeleine and matthew both hide secrets, and it's easy as to who they are (being so quiet and all); one's secretly dating one of most rebellious pupils and school, and the other's behind some ****_other antics (tba) _**

* * *

Amelia Jones found it amusing that she would have loved to endure attending classes at the Unitary Academy for International Students…if not for one particular British miss. She had never been a much of an academic person back home in Texas, and even if her talents did lie in history and art, she used to go to school for her friends, not for classes. Now things were reversed- she loved the classes, but really didn't need to face Victoria Kirkland every day.

The UAIS was located in the countryside just several miles away from Kent, England. The American beauty had been coerced into attending the school by her quiet cousins who needed a confidante with him. Admission was a toughie, but it usually helped with a generous donation (private!) and having relations to already-students. After that stunt she pulled back in sophomore year (accidentally!), her parents realized that it wouldn't be so bad to send Amelia away, at least for a year, to have some downtime and focus on her studies, or whatever she found interest in. Matthew and Madeleine Williams, her cousins, had been accepted by their joint proposal to advocate peace in the world, and now took extensive peer-mediation, high-school psychology and history as part of their curriculum. Amelia had been grossed out at the thought of living in the countryside, isolated from the city, but she sent in an application for her (for now) prospects in art restoration and history, regardless. Her twin brother, Alfred, had been accepted into the science department, but he had deferred for the first two semesters to finish off his early SATs just as a backup in case he royally fu-ked up his lessons as the UAIS.

Therefore, Amelia now sat alone on the cold bench in front of the main entrance, clutching onto her paper bagged lunch, waiting for her younger cousin, Maddie, to meet up with. She just prayed that the sweet girl would get here before Victoria and Francesca spotted the American. Sometimes, Amelia wished her cousin, Matthew (who was the same age as Amelia and Alfred) was a bit more like her brother, in the way Alfred took shi- from no one, acted strong and out-there, but was a complete softie behind doors. It felt reassuring. She couldn't wait for her brother to get here- he was her best friend, and she needed someone else to vent to besides her passive cousins (and there was only so much she felt comfortable sharing). Alfred had sent her numerous emails telling her about his latest successes in his physics clubs, and that he'd miss it in Texas, and while Amelia offered fake condolences, she would never tell anyone, but she needed a good friend now.

She left her friends in Texas to pursue her education, and even if the initial idea wasn't pleasing at all, despite some hell from a few mean and popular girls, she liked the small classrooms, and the plethora and interesting pupils. She'd only been at UAIS for two months, and she had about 8 more left to endure. She could do it.

"_We're heroes, am I right?"_ _Alfred chortled, raising his hand up to his twin sister. The 5 year old girl smiled at her big brother in idolization, and smacked to meet the hand. _

_"We can do anything!"_

_X-X-X-X_

Victoria Kirkland grimaced at her French acquaintance as said acquaintance catwalked into their dorm room in a pair of silky navy shorts and a baggy beige sweater with a sequined scarf draped artfully around her slender neck. Francesca smirked at her shorter friend, 'absent-mindedly' flipping her brunette hair and walking effortlessly in her Louboutins. Victoria just sighed loudly and put on her silver-framed spectacles. The British teenager was in no mood for more of Francesca's showing off of her expansive European wardrobe.

The two had been lucky enough not so score any classes in the morning, and in about one hour's time, both Victoria and Francesca would have to attend their classes, much to the Brit's dismay. She would have AP English literature (yawn) for a good two hours before making her way to the history class where she would see one Ivan Braginski, the pale and mysterious Russian boy.

_And, _if not for that full-of-herself Yank, Victoria was sure she might've been going out with the boy by now. For some reason, Ivan found it amusing to tempt the girl continuously who called him 'Commie', and the two would ALWAYS go back and forth about it in class. It was vomit-inducing.

"_And cute," Francesca sighed. Victoria had given her hell for that comment. _

Victoria ignored as the room suddenly lit up with yet another rich fragrance that Francesca was currently drowning her epidermis in, and just pulled on her black stockings and stuck them into her heels Oxford boots. The green-eyed blond had her plain hair tied into pigtails even if they made her look slightly childish. If anyone said that to her face, then damn them. The Brit rolled her eyes as Francesca flawlessly set her hair into a bun and began packing her LV bookbag. They were almost polar opposites, but Francesca was a good friend, even if their older brothers didn't get along (or so they said). Victoria checked the clock and began filling her Mulberry hobo sac with great works of literature her class was currently studying.

"If we hurry, we can grab something from the dining hall and meet up with the other boys, oui?"

"I would really like not to see that Prussian wanker this early in the morning."

"It's almost 1, mon chere."

"It's still too early."

Francesca gave Victoria a suggestive look, "Then let us sneak up on that gorgeous big brother of yours~"

"Ugh, you git, Arthur is this close to having a restraining order against you. Besides, why don't you just got see _your _big brother and peg him for more money?" Victoria drawled sarcastically.

"Well, if we are lucky, they'll be in the same room~"

* * *

comment if you're interested xx

Dandy


End file.
